


无关风月(A面)

by seablueonly



Category: Madara - Fandom, Naruto, Obito - Fandom, Uchiha Madara - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 《风月俏佳人》蹭梗。班带斑 无差，偏斑带街口小混蛋土和有钱斑相遇和互相救赎的故事堍会抢戏，自己拉扯出一个B面的深黑故事。本片尽量欢乐沙雕。ps，堍在街头出现事有原因的，是他主动策划找斑的不是职业。具体会在B面土那里讲。人物年龄：土19-21。成年了。斑33-35。 和土差13岁左右。土的角度看风华正茂老男人。OOC属于我，美好都属于原作的他们。
Relationships: Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, 斑带 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	无关风月(A面)

人物年龄：

土19-21。成年了。

斑33-35。 和土差13岁左右。土的角度看风华正茂老男人。

OOC属于我，美好都属于原作的他们。

\-------------------------------------go------------------------------------

眼看着那辆引擎轰鸣的漂亮越野车去而复返停在面前，带土知道今天的晚饭以及下周的房租有着落了。

车窗落下露出开车人的面孔，一头暴躁的炸毛先于本人探出车窗。那时的带土还不知道这一瞬间开启的是一个事关后半辈子的重要副本。

那人看起来和车非常相称。总之，都是类似的感觉——冷静、漂亮、优雅，力量感十足、敏捷强悍，有点压迫感又让人想接近想抚摸。看起来又迅捷又好看，优雅，而且还贵重，非常漂亮。有种让人想要追求又担心永远不能真正占有的矛盾美感。

如果不是那人在微弱的路灯光线里微笑并且用一种优雅低沉的声调招呼带土过去问路的话，带土早就该注意到自己语无伦次，说了2次漂亮，还说了好几个和漂亮差不多的词。其实带土的词汇量很不错。毕竟退学前，带土是个和班上尖子生并排坐属于第一梯队的“奋进生”。所以这个语无伦次的状态，他真的应该重视起来，认真听取本能的意见才对。

和哥们在街头混生活，找口饭吃就靠这种本能。

是的，带土有哥们们住一起，分担生活费和房租。其中一个研究艺术小有成就，卖出一件够带土他们一块儿吃一年。遗憾的是，上次卖出钱来是三年前，据说现在正在谈。既然这么说那就是今年见不到钱了。

现在饭票和房租就在眼前招手，还附带漂亮的外包装。带土决定忽视本能的告警，拿出最好的姿势实力一搏。

当然，车里的自然是新贵商业家宇智波斑。少年早慧，以小小的家族企业为起点，带着几个兄弟从一次家族重创中重新崛起搏下了个综合性的商业王国。

宇智波斑其实是本地人。这片老街区曾是他的故居。他熟悉这里的方方面面。少年和青年时代、也算是个龙游天下的潇洒实力派。所以当他执意抄近道穿过废弃的老宅街区，随从和下属们没人觉得不妥。

然而喜欢摇色子的命运那天喝了点，飘忽忽地掷出A+A的好结果。于是愉悦得顺手指了指岔路口，让宇智波族长后几十年的命运因为一次搭讪忽然天翻地覆了。

总之，说了这么些。其实不过是钻石新贵大佬斑，单人能打一条街、一个人就是一个军队的那种，在——从小长大曾经了如指掌，如今被拆迁改建看起来被爆炸犁了2遍糟蹋的一团糟的——故宅老街区上迷路了。

今年三十多岁，成长期刚好横跨了数字时代和移动信息时代的宇智波-老古董.大家长斑,决定用老办法解决新问题。比起这个把他引入小巷，然后在他每一次直行时高喊“您已偏离方向”，在他转弯掉头时，又声嘶力竭的叫唤“前方直行50米”的人工智障导航，找个活人问问路显然更好点。

正好，路边就有一个人。站在摇摇欲坠的路灯下，二十岁上下，高挑身材，白衬衫牛仔裤高腰小夹克，清新活力的学生风打扮。黑短发下一双黑漆漆的大眼睛，迎上斑的探寻目光，立刻绽出一个热情洋溢的笑容。

睁着一双圆圆的大眼睛好学生模样的带土，笑容爽朗殷勤报价，指路5块钱，20块带路直接送到目的地。加50块可以帮忙开车跑腿送人，任何、其他事、都悉听吩咐。任何事！

于是带土坐上了副驾驶。

“在这样的暗巷子随便上陌生人的车？”

斑花一秒钟思索了一下。仔细打量面前这个小子，年轻人特有的健壮，比自己高一点。皮肤干净，一身肌肉线条保持的不错，宽肩阔背轮廓流畅看着有锻炼过的痕迹。

而且，这种随手打开领口的动作。

加50块钱，做任何事啊。

带土指路，引着斑开车穿梭在破落狭窄的街道里。很快斑厌倦了窄巷里小心翼翼的掉头，一点点蹭过路障、还有错过路口时暴起的二重尖叫。

什么，多出来一个谁？当然是领路的带土和导航的人工智障导航仪 同时高呼“错过了”。

最终，在带土期待的眼光中斑把方向盘让给了他。

呵，年轻人。

刚才看车的样子就像看到了梦中女神。眼睛里的光像极了自己年轻时第一次买下心仪的车，带着弟弟们坐上去的时候。

所以，斑又琢磨着，这小子要50块就是真的搞万事屋，卖力气挣点钱而已。

换到带土驾车，熟悉路线的本地人把车子开的飞快。这回人工智障也终于体现出自己的技术优势，比如，保持安静。 

闲下来的斑分神复盘第二天的收购谈判和工程视察的要点。顺手叼起一支烟。刚打着火，一只手从斑的嘴边抢下烟卷直接扔出车窗。

“！”

很多年没有人敢这样管束宇智波斑。他偏头一看，带土一脸老实、目视前方严肃驾驶。好像什么都没有发生过、那个嚣张的掐烟的人不是他一样。在斑的瞪视下，带土终于躲不过去了，理直气壮的顶一句“抽烟不好！”

斑被堵的笑了出来，存了逗弄的心思。

“怎么学的开车？”

“经常要跑路，然后就会开了。”

“这辆车怎么样？” 

“棒极了。越野跑车，有专门的赛车级加速。3秒加速到100迈，如果在高速上可以跑到160迈。续航水平的…..” 带土脸上绽放出年轻男孩看见跑车时惯例的兴奋。

他细细描述起看见斑开过来的时候，就知道这车多么不同一般。斑怎么有耐心开那么慢，没有完全发挥出引擎的优势。称赞这辆车的主人是多有眼光。然后问斑为何不给车子起名，一辆好车必须要有一个好名字才配得上。

终于，斑的耐心槽到顶了。打断了带土的喋喋不休。

”小子，你能开多快？”

“引擎的最大示数。”

“敢飙车么。秀一秀你说的160迈。”

”好呀。先生！ 说真的我开的很好！”

“名字？”

“啊？”

“你的名字。宇智波斑要知道他的车子被谁用了。”

“带土！我叫内轮带土！我飙车警车都跟不上。”

“Obito。闭嘴。现在让引擎替你说话！”

带土得了特令，一脚把油门踩到底。斑拥有这辆车1年零3个月。再一次感觉到了试车时心动的加速压背和小半径转弯的离心力。

越野车车灵巧的飞过一排排破落的街巷，窜上新建的高速一路俯冲。冲过最后一个隔离路口后，以一个与豪华商务酒店的端庄优雅十分不般配的旋转漂移横在停车场正中间。

周围往来姿态优雅的商务人士对这破坏优雅豪华气氛的莽撞行为面露不悦。服饰整洁的车童们蓄势待发的要出手干涉这个捣乱的车主。

车门打开，标志性的长炸毛。哦，是宇智波斑，那就没问题了。路人们互相交换了一个“原来如此”恍然大悟的神色。对上眼神后发现彼此并不认识，互相展现一个训练有素的友好的、陌生人适用的礼节性微笑、收回目光各走各路。

既然是斑这么做...斑做什么都可以。而且斑很讲道理。如果他把车停在外边，那就是他需要这样做。等他处理完手上的事情，他会去把车停好。

带土想抢先下车，堵住副驾驶的斑收钱。不幸与高级车复杂的安全带体系战斗耽误了一下。就这一会儿功夫，作为一个碰巧位于焦点地带，完全无关的旁观者，带土鲜明的感受着周围的气氛因为自己的违章破坏规则沸腾起不满夹杂着尖刻的瞪视，在认出同行者的身份后又转为静默。

这个宇智波斑可真是个人物。这么多人都不喜欢他又拿他没有办法。

带土偷瞄了一眼，斑嘴角含笑。显然对这次飞车旅程比较满意。从钱包里抽出了明细多过50块的几张钞票。带土随即悄悄评估了一下斑留他过夜，再收一笔是否可能。

都说越是希望超出期望，过程就越曲折。

这些票子在带土指尖前1厘米处停留了片刻，画了个圈又收回去了。

因为斑手中的电话赶在这个当口响起。斑急着接电话，不但没让带土拿了钱下车结了这件事。反倒顺手落锁拔去钥匙下车关门，在车头附近和电话那头缠绵不休。

这一套行云流水一看就是习惯独自驾车、随时锁门带钥匙。

根本就忘记了车上还有一个人!

带土需要下车。他要立刻拿到按照约定出卖时间和劳动挣到的钱。

带土很忙。让带土等是要计费的。

但是，车锁住了。车窗还是强化过的防弹玻璃！拳打几下纹丝不动。保不齐破拆锤砸上去都连个响儿都没有。好吧，真砸出什么来显然也不怎么好。

带土没有办法了。趴在车窗上看看斑溜达到了哪里。那些宝贝钞票在斑空着的那只手里握着，一会儿折叠一会儿捏紧。

带土心痛。那是他的钱。他花了小半个晚上才挣到的。带土的目光盯紧被握在手中的应该属于他的钞票，用意念召唤斑回头看。

斑终于收线回到车边，一眼看到的就是这个样子。一双大大的杏仁眼隔着车窗玻璃眼神炙热的盯着他——手中的零钞，默默发功。

车窗的透视效果放大了带土的眼睛。细密的长睫毛和有几分孩子气的娃娃脸，干干净净的透过车窗映在斑的视网膜上。

斑心里一动，想起刚刚的电话那头告知社交酒会定好在明天晚上，一张请帖可以带1个人。出于效果考虑，最好是有伴儿双人出席。对方还开玩笑，问斑没有人选的话考虑考虑他一起？或者斑就自己和自己搭伴儿直接进去。反正他一个人顶五个，还省2份请帖。

斑的脑海中回顾起刚才带土在路灯下向车边走过来的样子。180往上，身材匀称。伏下身子靠近车窗边说话时露出的腰线、无意中拉扯一下夹克一闪而过的腹肌。

斑在手机上回一条信息“你带着你兄弟去吧。我有候选了。”

车窗落下，手中的零钱在带土眼前一晃。

“3000块，三天时间，跟我去一个地方。准备的钱另算。”

带土正眼巴巴的看着斑手里的钞票，心理疯狂运算将这50块各种排列组合的拆分，试着在房租、固定开销，再留出一点好吃上点肉。

所以他完全没细想斑要他干什么。不过关键字“3000块，3天”， 左不过就是那点事。他抢出斑手里的钞票，毫不犹豫的坚定的点了点头。“我去！”

带土终于得以下车。暗巷子里捯饬的亮眼的青春少年风到了灯火明亮之处，各种细节无所遁形。运动鞋边缘涂白、牛仔裤下缘有擦拭涂抹过的污迹、沾了一点儿油渍的领口用可爱痞风格的兔子吊坠遮挡一下。斑敏锐的眼睛里，这些细节正大声呼喊着解说带土的真实身份。灯光打亮了带土的半边脸上的伤疤。显然这个年轻人没有太费力去掩饰遮盖它们。阑珊阴影给这副明朗的面孔投刻上了几分老练世故。

察觉到斑审视的目光，带土下意识的挺了挺胸。之前的那些人说过，他的胸大肌部分最是可人。多多利用，人们愿意为它们花钱。

斑脱下自己的大衣随手甩在他身上，吩咐带土穿上停车上来找他。

看，无论干什么，多和人聊聊天总是能听到些有用的东西。带土重新上到驾驶座，跟着车童的指引绕道后面停好。等他昂首挺胸的穿过整个停车场站到了大堂中，沐浴在死贵的水晶吊灯的暖光之下，带土才后知后觉的想到斑刚才的意思应该是让他从衣服兜里拿钥匙给车童，然后自己跟着一起上去。

那现在怎么办。

带土披着斑的大衣站在电梯口，进退不得。不知道斑住在几层几号，如果开口问肯定会被认出即不是这里的住客又说不出来干什么。

要被赶出去了。

不如就这么走掉，这件大衣——看起来也值3000块了。

带土伸手抚着衣服，心下筹划起来。没等带土做出携物潜逃的事，冷不防一个侍者准确说出他的名字不由分说引他往里走。然后被交给前台附近的另一个侍者。随即出现了第三个，领着带土穿过大厅去VIP区域乘专属电梯。似乎这些人不用交流就都知道带土是谁、应该往哪儿去。接力运货一般把带土宾馆深处送。

漫长的上升电梯里，带土终于忍不住，他吞吞吐吐的问起现在这是去哪儿。

侍者有一张波澜不惊的脸和满是八卦精神的眼睛。

他恭恭敬敬地回答，送斑先生的外甥去先生位于顶层的套房。

电梯外出现了第五位侍者。老天，这些人穿的一样，长的也几乎一样。都是皮肤苍白黄头发，连他们的眼睛都是一模一样的黄色的。

送带土走过回廊来到套房门口是第六位，还是个一摸一样的黄头发侍者。

6号侍者把带土放在套房门口，递上门卡后鞠躬退走。留下带土自己走完最后的一段路并对付路上唯一的障碍，套房大门。

地毯，吊灯，墙上的装饰画，来自欧洲的装饰花瓶，都不是带土世界里的东西。唯独点缀花瓶的新鲜非洲玫瑰，这是带土唯一确定认识的东毕竟带土早上打的工就是要将这些花儿除刺打包，放进运输分装盒子里等着送到富人区。没想到在这里又遇到它们，看着怪亲切的。

门后就是宇智波斑，这个豪华宾馆里每个人都认得他，对他的为所欲为噤若寒蝉。带土深呼吸，他已做好准备，要试着从斑的手上拿到属于他的东西。

就像室友说的，人生就是一个艺术的试验场。互相残杀之后只有剩下的那个才是胜者。

等一下，这是2个室友分别说的，好像还有第3个室友的话混进去了 。Whatever！

用侍者给的房卡轻轻刷开房门，展现一个清朗的笑容。带土对自己的表情管理还算有信心。

世界有太多的谎言了，所以看起来是真实的最吸引人也最具有欺骗性。这好像是另一个搬走的前室友说的——早就说了，多和人聊总是有好处的，不知道什么时候就用的上。

然而屋里静悄悄的，只有一点细碎的音乐声不知道从哪儿传过来。带土等了一会儿，跨过玄关一点点移进去，小心翼翼的观察屋里的陈设。据说住顶层套房的大人物都有些不为人知的怪癖。怪癖的程度和名声成正比。这位靠名字和气势就在豪华宾馆的高端人士中鹤立鸡群的宇智波斑，怪癖会同等比例的了不得吧。

随时收集信息做好准备，不然世界就会小看你。这个是带土自己说的。

“喂，你。。。” 斑的声音突然出现在背后。

“wahoo！”。

带土慌慌张张的转身——并没有俗套的碰掉什么东西——很顺利的转过身和斑来个面对面，然后很不套路的非常不体面的大叫一声。

斑正从里面的卧房出来。裸露着上身，一头厚重的头发湿哒哒沉甸甸的铺满一头一肩，即使是浸透了水仍然高高低低颇有格调的四面翘起。和这个人舒展、有力的肢体动作正是相配。

带土不知道该如何是好。如果斑介意他刚才那一声不体面的叫喊，把他赶出去他要怎么靠50块回到老街还要赶天亮前再找下一个活计。

不！那50块斑还没有给他。

他损失了半个晚上的时间没有收到钱还要靠自己两条腿走回去。

一定要避免这个悲惨的发展，带土抢上一步挡在斑的面前，从口袋里拿出干活的家伙尽量大大方方的一笑。

“先生，我是安全的男孩！”

斑很奇怪的打量了他一眼。思索的痕迹从眼睛里闪过。带土发现自己能够解读这些不明显的思绪，它们是这么说的 ：

“是那个带路男孩。带土怎么现在在这里。”

“打理一下，明天带去社交酒会来着。”

带土僵立着等斑读条完毕给与宣判。大脑越是紧张越是高速运行，眼里的时间和空间的细节就越丰富。带土眼前的图像开始放大、时间流逝也如同高速摄影机成像一样缓慢且充满细节。

他清晰的看见斑的头发滴滴答答的透出水花。未及擦干的水珠汇成小小的水滴，顺着肩膀肌肉漂亮流畅的轮廓聚成一股股的水流。在重力的带动下，水流爬上结实饱满的胸肌，以一种慢镜头般的视觉效果成串坠下。还有一些水滴顺着腰上的肌肉纹理落入缠绕于腰间的浴巾缝隙里。浴巾收拢在腰胯的位置，显出明显的水渗痕迹。赤脚踏在地毯上，站立的一片地毯上星星点点的都是溅落的水痕。

带土突然发现自己在认真看这个男人的身体，还在脑中描摹水滴如何沿着肌肉的纹理滑过腹部，最后顺着微微冒着热汽的大腿皮肤盘旋下滑。

该死的。一个陌生、湿淋淋的男人！即使是五月的天气，这样湿着站在那儿，时间长了也会冷啊。

带土在脑回路的边缘爆发出了无与伦比的推理，瞬间行动起来举起搭在旁边的浴巾，捂向斑的头发。

斑闪点般避开带土的扑击。只一瞬鲁莽的男孩被放倒在沙发上。

一条腿半跪着压在带土的身上，一只手掐住脖子让他不能动弹，斑俯下身审视着男孩。带土手中的“工作套装”摔了一地，塑胶制品、小封装的瓶装液体、各种药片和小工具。注意到这些适合夜间的物件，斑仿佛是第一次明确想起路边接到的年轻人究竟意味着什么。

“小子…”斑刚要说话，搁在一边的手机骤然响起。

带土跟着斑的视线看向手机，一次耽搁他，一次救了他。扯平了。谢谢手机，谢谢电话那头的无论谁。带土挣扎着把手指活动到极限拨了一下手机，让这个小设备转到斑的手边。

带土的机灵殷勤似乎让斑有些满意。他顺手切掉来电，神色高深的深深看了带土一眼。“Obito。你都会什么”

带土接住他眼神里的东西，大着胆子反握斑的手腕，顶着斑的钳制收腹挺腰。

“所有需要知道的东西。先生。我会所有的东西。而且如您所见，我成年了，而且是安全的。”

“去过酒会吗？”

带土点了头。斑看他的目光十分沉重。和压在身上的体重一样，要从现实和思想两个方面将他压平碾碎，榨出他所有的内里来。

斑终于放开带土。带土身上一轻的同时一张卡落在胸口。

明天拿着这些钱打理一身合适衣服。跟着去参加明晚七点的社交酒会。自己处理好。不许迟到。斑一板一眼的吩咐完，返回卧室把带土扔在门外。

卡里的钱可以随便用。这可太棒了。

带土在沙发上原地滚了两圈。这才想到斑并没有交代晚上他带土要怎么办。

带土寻思着既然明天有安排，那就是要他留下来。主卧门关了，带土就自作主张地摸进次卧——一个位于角落的漂亮小房间。比起占地宏大到浪费的客厅、起居室、主卧室，这间次卧“小巧玲珑”。饶是如此，事实上的面积看起来比带土和室友合住的那一整套破房子都要大了。

在柔软的大床上翻过几圈过瘾，带土兴奋的给室友打电话通告。一边在床上滚来滚去一边说明今天的去处并告知宇智波斑要留自己3天，赚3000块，还另包买衣服和其他花费。

电话里一片鸡飞狗跳。室友们纷纷就带土的运气表示鼓励，并对傍上大款的事实各自发表见解。乱七八糟的一堆话，合在一起也就是这一个意思“勉励带土务必好好卖力，回头活着带钱去救他们。” 

他冷静地命令室友们自己保证活过这三天并要保住房子。听见背景里好像有个谁关心了一声说是带土最好留下详细地址，他们想法挤钱第二天去买报纸，第一时间看看有没有出事。

带土刚要反驳“报纸上看到出事就全晚了好嘛！”

忽然觉得奇怪，背后传来被视线锁定的压迫感。带土的狩猎本能呼拉拉在心里拉警报。

他最初以为是豪华套房太大不适应。慢慢调头才发现是斑靠在门框上。已经换好了一身深色高领的睡衣，双手抱胸神色冷静的看着他。

这看起来是要验收带土究竟如何“会所有需要会的东西”。

不知道什么时候来的。也不知道听到了多少。

带土抱着电话打滚正尴尬的躺出一个双腿大张四仰八叉的姿势。就着这个姿势带土艰难的拧出一个S型。他用眼睛捉住斑的目光，觉得应该出点声配合酝酿情绪。

先开口的却是斑，“安静。该睡觉了。”

现在才刚过10点。这是什么可怕的老年人作息啊。住这么好的套房都不要夜生活的嘛。

带土迎着斑的目光在心里反抗着。斑的眼睛没有温度，姿势表情都没有变化。

这是要看着我铺床，斑的怪癖就是盯人睡觉？ 

带土勇敢的顶着斑的目光打开床铺，看斑还是不动，就爬起来去门口关灯。

灯熄灭的瞬间，冷不防被一只手按住后脖领子。“看起来很想来点夜生活?”斑的声音就在耳畔“安全的男孩儿？”

\-----------------------------拉灯--------------------------

第二天带土起了个早。久违的睡饱了还不是从一团混乱中爬起来，浑身清爽。带土对自己镜子里的样子比较满意，还是个能看的阳光清爽的大男孩。

8点不到，带土决定乘着等人的间隙给自己的阳光人设加一点码。斑整点准时出现时，带土正好完成一组小肌肉群的力量练习。卷起袖子露出整条手臂，肌肉线条隆隆鼓起。

带土没有错过斑的眼神落在自己手臂肌肉上时微微的一闪。

人设Get，带土给自己加了10分。

斑本人其实接触起来没有外表那么酷。共同用餐的过程很是和谐，甚至在带土唠唠叨叨的抱怨那些需要照顾、只会花钱的室友时微微一笑。

带土做过功课。

网上的资料显示，斑是在父亲过世家族突遭变故时挺身而出，带着年幼的兄弟们独自支撑着破落的家族企业一路扑腾上来的。过程中经历了对手突袭、家族背叛、手足凋零、唯一并肩过的挚友最终因为理念相悖分道扬镳，最后一次见面彼此还插了对方一刀。

这插一刀，到底是修辞还是事实有待考证。不过有这些信息足够带土朝着兄弟亲爱和艰难困难中兀自不放弃的方向修饰自己的来历。

这些半真半假的话，已经说过多次。一些客人们喜欢把X包装成某种形式的爱情，装作X是免费的，而留下钱是赠送的礼物。还有一些喜欢听悲剧故事。带土讲个遭遇巨变的优等生为了活下去踏上这条路，被命运碾压如此这般的无可奈何的悲伤故事，客人们感慨叹息一番，用拯救的姿态留下带土需要的情报、再附带些努力生活早日走上正轨之类的勉励。他们满足的离去时，内心被自己的慈心善意熨帖得非常满足。

如果这样能让客人们自在，带土本人倒是无所谓。重要的是要留下东西，钱要够多，信息资料要准确。最好先给东西再说话。这样带土可以少点情绪表情配合，只要在心下默默数数、每数到7就点头，这样还能顺便休息休息。

这种角色扮演并不难。8分真实2分移花接木的谎言，足够骗过所有人。

带土讲得欢腾。斑喝茶默默的听，没有预期中的感情波动。

带土讲不下去了。

听到带土声音越来越小，最后情绪低落的趴在桌上。斑从手机上抬起头扫了他一眼。

“每个人有走自己的路要走。为了最终的目标，难免要舍弃掉一些重要的东西。既然做了就不要后悔。自己选的路，趴着也要走到头。”

“做好你的事，你需要的钱，我给你。”

于是带土就被斑扔出门，揣着一张购物清单走在街上。单子是斑一早开好的，列着去酒会的准备工作，包括带土购买合适晚上酒会穿的礼服，打理外表以足够体面做跟班。单子的最后还有几个手写电话号码。这是带土特意磨着斑写给他的“咨询对象”。

看着斑略带满意的留下号码，带土相信自己这是摸到了一点脉。

按照指示穿梭于各个昂贵的店铺，带土觉得自己仿佛身处在某个老电影情节中。如果按照电影发展，精品购物中心那些见惯了大场面的导购们肯定一开始眉高眼低的看不起，带土需要找到合适的方式重新打开一次，然后看着他们尴尬的一拥而上左右奉承。

然而这些都没有发生。

这些斯文端庄的导购们，看到是“斑的外甥”来访，亲切打过招呼，不远不近的温柔应对很是得体。不多时就帮一窍不通的带土办好了清单，还给带土从头到脚的试穿一番。

带土看着落地镜里自己衣冠楚楚，一体的修身礼服式西服、体面精致的成套的袖口、领带夹、手表。头发整洁、外表干练、连脸上的伤疤都修饰的英姿勃勃。如果那些糟心的室友现在就在这儿，肯定也得表示“人模狗样”的。

如果是斑在这里穿起礼服来，一定也非常好看。

不不不，带土用力握拳，在心里把萌出一个小芽的邪念一铲子拍平。

在这些导购们不着痕迹的夸赞中，带土核对清单，确认自己肯定完成了斑列出的所有嘱托。准备打电话给斑指定的礼仪导师，去演练一下晚上要用的礼仪知识。

凡事做准备，不要露底牌，有备无患。这是带土能混到今天过的还行的核心秘诀。

三响后电话通了。“带土”， 是斑的声音，是斑本人接了这个电话！

带土惊得差点把手里的电话直接扔出去。

为什么斑会知道是他的号码。等等，斑留的是私人手机号？

斑没搭理带土语无伦次的“你你你”，继续说下去。”好了就出门，绝开车等着。”

挂掉了。

带土从头到尾就只来得及说了一句“斑”

等等，斑在怎么准确知道他现在正在哪儿！

带土疑惑的上了车，然而开车的绝不是一个好的聊天对象。带土想多了解了解宇智波斑。绝却讲了一堆印度旅行找不到厕所的事。

无论带土怎么把话题转到斑身上。绝总能用一句“那年跟着斑先生去印度的时候……”将话题再绕过去。

等到带土下车进屋，满脑子都是水--飘着废物散发死亡气息的恒河水。

斑在书房里忙碌着。这个人白天穿件修身的深蓝色长款衬衣，配着深色的休闲裤。袖子挽到小臂三分之一的位置。随着敲打键盘和翻看资料动作，腕骨周围那漂亮的结构一览无余。

这种豹子一般的慵散警惕的气派和头天夜里一身精英范儿的三件套西服背心相比又是一种截然不同的风貌。唯独脑袋上一头蓬散的头发，还是一摸一样，难以驯服四面翘起。

斑听见带土进门屈尊赏了一眼。显然对带土变身的效果稍感惊讶，说了声：衣服选的还可以。

绝鞠躬退下了，留下带土站在原地宕机纹丝不动。

看着带土一脑子水的空白表情，斑的眼睛透出一丝同情以及几分毫不意外的了然。这事后来说起来，斑表示带土看起来一直脑子里水分充足，什么时候多出一条河也实属正常。

斑起身绕过带土去冰箱里取出一些饮料和水果点心，转回来放在客厅的茶几上按照某种顺序排列好，再去旁边的吧台拿来一些餐具。

带土还在脑中的河流里扑腾不已。残余的理智仅仅让他维持着跟随斑走动的方向来回旋转原地变成一棵向日葵。

斑等了一会儿，干脆自己过来拖着带土的领带扯到沙发旁边。

“啊！” 带土的脑回路终于从水里冒出头，迟钝的发出进屋以来的第一个单词。

“坐下。”

“啊？”带土说出了和斑单独在屋里面对面后的第二个字。

“教你晚上酒会用的礼仪。点酒、取食物、和客人们寒暄招呼。”

“从现在开始。”斑看了一眼表，“一小时。我只讲一遍，你再自己做一遍。记不住就走人。”

“啊。。。”带土吐出了斑开始说话以后的第三个字。

斑的表情明显动摇了一下。冷静的凝视着带土片刻，后退一步。带土的眼里这是要按铃召唤绝进来把这个傻了的自己扔出去了。

带土突然回魂，抱着斑的手腕一口气吐出串连珠炮。

”斑先生。对不起我不知道是你自己的电话。记东西这个事我在行，过目不忘从来没出过错。谢谢您亲自指导我。要知道，我其实就是想找个人先练练。毕竟要跟着斑先生您出去。一定不露怯。所以，您要亲自教我。我学的很快。我的随机应变也很强的。你看，我能活到现在就证明这一点了。”

斑叹了一口气，不着痕迹的抽出了手腕。看起来是有些后悔的样子。

他等带土终于说完了换气的间隙，稍稍稳定了一下情绪。

各种酒水的名称和顺序。常规的点酒规则以及有个人格调的调酒单。优雅的用刀叉吃香蕉和樱桃。用手取用点心而不要把奶油碎屑粘在手指上。

斑的演示动作流畅简练，个人风格鲜明的细节。优雅、细致而不失力度。

非常、非常……

“非常”了几次也没找到合适的词汇来描述斑。

带土一边记，一边在心里模仿斑的动作。忙里偷闲的想要找个形容词来描述斑。以后和室友们吐槽时，总不能说那天晚上开漂亮跑车特别好看的大佬……

斑放下最后一杯柠檬水结束演示，走到一边双手抱胸。指示带土照着重做。

带土拿起开场用的香槟抿了一口。混合着气泡的微甜口感充斥口腔。他照着斑刚才的样子举杯cheer，斑回了他一个清浅的微笑。

带土一下子找到形容词。非常“斑”。对，宇智波斑就是宇智波斑。用其他形容词都不能全面准确的阐述他。

斑冷静的看着。带土看起来傻乎乎的，实际还不错。他没有因为对方是初学就简化流程。即使是复杂的完全版，这个小子只听一次就全部记住。还能在被斑突袭提问时借自己的名头圆润的掩饰过去。脸上的疤痕虽然破坏了面部的对称，配着这种大大落落的开朗调皮劲头倒还可以一看。

带土依样点完最后一道晚安酒，平端到斑的面前期待的望着他。

斑低头就着带土手一口饮尽， “合格。”

“不过，还有一点疏忽。” 斑一边说着一边解松带土的领带。“酒会开始提供苹果酒就进入收尾阶段。这时可以松开领带结。”手指贴着带土的胸肌往下一点点的划开扣紧的2排衣扣，斑缓缓的继续“也可以打开外套露出衬衣。这时要体现出休闲随意的风味才好”。

“是的。斑先生。”

带土在心里默念一遍，将信息更新进记忆库。而同时进入记忆的还有斑的手指流连在胸口的触感。

这时带土才后知后觉的想起来之前斑都是带着一双黑色的皮质手套的。

原来手套包裹下的手指和手掌是这样。手指纤长、手掌厚度恰到好处。有弹性、按压的动作力度恰到好处。

斑已经让带土衬衣领口全开。 之前购物导购小姐们特意帮带土合拢扣紧，外打复杂的高领结以点缀颈部纤长紧致的肌肉线条。现在这些小花招掩饰的东西完全暴露在下午干燥的空气中。

“斑…先生？”

“今天你出席的身份是我的伴游。有时候，伴游需要提供一些更具体的服务。你知道该做什么。”

带土闻言抬手拉住斑的衬衣。刚才喝下去的酒精化作热量点燃了皮肤。带土开始感到热，一股燥动的热量从斑按在身上的指尖冒出掠过全身。

“是的，斑先生。我知道。”

喝了同样分量的酒，斑也会到热吧。带土的手自己动起来，小心翼翼的卷起斑的衬衣下摆。用与这份小心不同的莽撞动作、直接伸手进去抚过斑的腰腹。斑的皮肤柔和干爽、触手暖洋洋的温润感缓解了带土心里的急躁。

他摸到几处旧伤。沿着伤疤愈合后的伤口走向前后抚弄，“这个时候，我要直接喊客人的名字。”

斑的眼神暗下去。

“可以。今天你可以直接叫我斑。”

\-------------------------第二次拉灯---------------------------------------

离出场还有2个小时。应该着装完毕的带土还懊恼的坐在地毯上，拿着仅仅从早上10点体面到下午2点的新行头发愁，试图靠徒手拉扯把它们抻平。

下午的伴游教学中，新打造的行头被折腾的乱七八糟。带土知道点小招数，用在外套的西服上勉强可以拯救。但是扯了扣子的衬衣却全无办法。

总不能冲进会场先干一杯苹果酒，然后就这么敞着度过一晚吧。更何况能敞开的是西服又不是衬衣。

带土在自己的短炸毛上烦躁的胡乱抓扯一番始，盲目在屋里翻找起来，想试着找到一些针线别针之类的东西以拯救自己的外表。

更衣室的门打开了，装扮齐整的斑出现在那里。他惊异得看着带土正好背对着自己趴跪在茶几前。

“你又在这干什么？”

“衣服，斑。我得找东西修一下。下午我们应该先脱下来的。坏的地方正好在扣子那里，没法穿了。”带土挥舞着手里的衬衣解释当前的状况。

”你是应该记得先脱下来。放下这个别挥了。去里面拿一套新的。你试过的尺寸，绝已经按颜色场合分类都买回来，去左手边的柜子里，”

斑顿了一下，用眼睛描摹着带土站直身体单穿一条起居裤，光着膀子露出倒三角的流畅身形。

”拿黑色带红色配饰的那一身“。

一番兵荒马乱，带土终究还是在斑的亲自帮助下按时准备好了。

那一天的社交酒会很是成功。斑带着一个年轻伴游出场的新闻一瞬间传遍了整个社交圈。这个年轻人没有人见过。关于他是谁，又是一个让整个夜晚兴奋的余兴话题。

早上带土起床，著名的匿名八卦站上已经有了8个关于他的热门话题。倒是他的室友们应该是都在忙着活命，没有时间看八卦。所以私人通讯里还清静着。

这些人啊，不是说好了要时时关注消息么。论坛都不看，真有事怎么来救他。

吐槽归吐槽。带土记着自己的服务还有2天。现在斑亲自点名陪着吃早饭也是一项。

和光艳四射的社交场合不同，斑的日常状态其实挺闷的。默默进餐一副食不言寝不语的老派的作风。

带土无聊起来，一边吃一边翻看这些关于自己的八卦。

有人贴出偷拍的照片，鉴定穿着打扮显然是宇智波家族的风格。遇到有人搭讪聊天时会与斑交换眼神请求指示，应该是跟来社交的后辈。

有人说这个人笑容晴朗神态自如，跟在斑的身边，周全的取食拿水接走空杯盘，是宇智波斑带来跑腿的随身下属没错 。

又有人根据模糊的现场照看出来这个年轻人围观斑和女主人优雅的调情、露出了不自在的表情，并指出这点实在是引人揣测。

毕竟四个小时的闭门酒会，能传八卦的素材就那么些。想象力张开翅膀奋力一扇，关于带土的猜测已经从斑收养的亲近部下遗孤，突进为他年少荒唐留下的私生子。

随着话题突破到私生子领域，热门顿时被斑的各种八卦往事的汪洋大海淹没了。不限男女，各有千秋。贴出照片来看多数还颇为登对。在这些人选里，千手柱间作为竹马票数一骑绝尘。其他和斑年龄差不多的更是百花齐放。甚至对手家的千手扉间和本家的金牌助手宇智波火核都名列热门人选。带土往下一滑，标记关系为兄弟的“宇智波泉奈”都收了不少票。

“看不出你这样连酒会都得找伴的孤单人士，原来这么受欢迎。”

带土信口乱读，还翻着照片给斑看。斑慢慢端起茶杯，八风不动。

带土咽下了自己的八卦调侃，主动转移话题。

“为什么不干脆就公布说我是你的外甥？ 反正导购们就这样记单得。”

“因为我只有兄弟，没有姐妹。父亲那一辈也没有。这里所有人都知道，我只有过一个侄子，从没有外甥。”

“那他们怎么不编排我是你侄子。如果是你哥哥家的侄子，我的年纪应该也差不多。”

”他们倒是想。”斑放下茶杯，靠在椅背上“但是我侄子没了。同辈的兄弟也只剩下一个，就是泉奈。现在在国外。”

带土觉得自己看错了斑一瞬间的疲惫和伤感。这会儿手头没有浴巾。所以他干脆自己抱过去从后搂住斑，他本想说：那你现在有我陪着你。

没想到斑一转脸就回复了冷淡霸总风，反手一击将带土打退避开了这个热乎乎的拥抱。随即附身按下对讲，吩咐绝去联络网站撤掉带土身份的八卦。

一份厚厚的日程表被扔给带土。

“找绝拿一份社交名录。这次的活动持续大约三个月，需要双人出场的场合绝已经标出来。其他的礼仪流程和与会人名单资料，你要记下来随时候命。每个月——“

他端详着带土的反应，斟酌片刻，“给你三千块。置装和其他东西让绝准备。如果你需要别的就自己买，记我的名字。绝之后会结账。还有什么问题？”

带土堪堪避开斑的肘击，沮丧的趴在桌子上。对自己竟然被斑调动了一分真情懊悔不已。

忽然听到之后每个月还可以净收3000块又瞬间精神了起来。

斑看着他的表情来回变幻，心情忽然大好。斑一伸手钳住带土的下颌让他伸展脊背，抬手在身上拍了几下。

“我看你训练过。跟我来，我试试你。”

虽然说是试试，斑倒是一一施展了各种格斗技术。只学成基础搏击的带土前十分钟还能勉强招架，这还是斑热身试手没出全力的结果。之后就一面倒的挨打。只能靠着身体素质和反射神经硬抗。好在筋骨结实，斑也没有真用力，结束的时候带土还算完整。仗着年轻，洗澡精神了一下就满血复活。

之后一个月，斑带着带土出入各种文娱活动。周围的人开始习惯有个名为带土的影子跟着斑亦步亦趋的出现在各个社交场所。

24*7的密集社交日程不好过啊。

带土疲惫的趴在床上。翻看日程表。

每天要早起，热身训练之后陪斑拆招顺便被调教格斗术；上午下午晚上各种赶场。终于回来歇下一般都得过十二点，如果斑有兴致再运动一番那就是第二天凌晨才能睡。次日还要早起，仍旧陪斑拆招、赶场。还会被打发单独出去帮斑跑腿。虽然绝会陪他，但是绝……唉，精神伤害更累。

难得斑的日程如此密集还能如此每天神采奕奕、全无破绽周旋于朋友、合作伙伴、对手之间。甚至在运动时还分出余裕嘲讽他体力不行。

“3000块要少了。如果不是斑当时笑的那么清爽干扰了我，应该要3500的。精神攻击还要额外收钱！没有我伺候他照顾他，他怎么能这么精神。”

带土赌气算了算。运动和训练的话、单方面挨打和单方面的被推，都是自己吃亏更累的那一个。所以并不是自己不行，明明是斑是个体力怪，可以持续3、4个小时高强度运作不打折。不对，虽然这样说。有四分之一的时间斑是自己忙，还熬夜处理公司业务。算来还是自己的休息时间更多。

也不对，没有自己每天牺牲休息时间帮斑按摩擦身舒缓肌肉，斑哪里可以这恢复的这么快，这么体力怪物。

“我才没有体力不行。”带土沮丧的趴平。男人不能说不行。以后不管他了！

铃响了。

看看，这人现在又要支使人了。精力这么好，洗个澡而已就不能自己拿东西嘛！

按着酸痛的腰爬起来，带土带着备好的洗浴用品蹭进了浴室。

斑正泡在那个大浴池里，一块毛巾盖在额头上闭目养神。漂亮的肌肉和散成一坨的长头发蒸汽缭绕中若隐若现。

带土找了个角落小心滑进池子，免得激起水波惊扰斑。

斑有许多的面孔，沉默的，淡然的，热情执着的、张扬跋扈的，嚣张冷酷的，只有那封闭在心里的温暖柔软的内核才是斑自己的样子。怪不得柱间总是说“斑是最温柔的人”。带土没有注意到自己的碎碎念里有接近于遗憾的情绪，遗憾他们更早认识斑更熟悉他的过往。

似乎是呼应他的心情波动，一池子的热水晃动起来。斑撤下毛巾坐直身体，身边让出一个可以再挤进一个人的缝隙。得着这个信号，带土一头扎进水里，一路潜水游过半个浴池，向池底摸到斑沉在水流中的小腿，调侃的摸了几下，一点点的顺着腿往上爬，在胯上借力撑起，几乎是蹭着斑的胸口冒出水面。位置选的刚刚好。嘴唇贴着斑的面颊掠过。

斑嫌弃的把湿淋淋的脑袋一把推开。看着带土露出几分委屈的表情，斑侧过身让带土挤进来顺手在带土的头发上胡噜了几把以示安慰。

带土小心翼翼的紧贴着斑安顿好，乘着斑侧身的当，先动手替斑把头发盘起来，又厚又密的头发浸透了水会很沉，挽起来舒服一些。然后带土轻车熟路的撩起热水打湿斑颈后的皮肤，依照脖颈、肩膀、后背的顺序按摩，把斑上半身紧张的肌肉一一舒展开。

在肩背整个伺候一遍以后，带土停手往两个人身上撩水。斑舒服的眯眼，示意带土继续往下关照一下腰和腿。

“下半身你得自己照顾了。”带土低头把嘴唇印在斑的颈侧，感受着斑的肌肉敏感收缩变得坚硬，继续说道“谁让你折腾的我怕水了。”

带土刚开始无比窥视这个可以泡泡浴、有各种复杂的按摩水道还配喷泉的多功能超大浴池。磨了许久得到斑的许可那天，一个人玩个没够。以至于斑不得不亲自下水捞人。靠着拉扯头发提出水面这样的暴力行动，堪堪挽回了因为带土疯狂玩水导致迟到的局面。

第二天，斑推了一天的空闲，压着带土在浴池里玩。不泡到吐不许出来。这样一来，带土声称厌恶疗法留下了心理阴影，根据心情随机发作，借机和斑讨价还价。

斑横了他一眼，并不理会。

热水暖洋洋的，气氛热乎乎的，蒸汽萦绕，给两个人加上了柔和滤镜。每天也就这一段时间两人独处能聊聊天。走出去就是斑总和随侍。晚上在卧室里，带土的嘴要忙着做点别的事，顾不上聊天。

一般乘着这会儿斑懒懒的，带土一边打理自己，一边讲自己跟着斑走动时看见的那些“角落里的事情”。他有着来自平民的敏锐目光，擅长注意在斑的强压下涌动的阴影和阴沉的抱怨。这些人并不会特意背着这个来历低微的伴游。在斑的指点之下，那些阴影是如此的明显。带土观察到细微关节之处，斑也从不吝于夸赞。

但是今天不同，带土下决心要说说自己的事。看在下午斑从车祸事故里保护过自己的份儿上，带土判断这个时机正合适。

想到这里，他加快速度把自己收拾利落。殷勤的从水里捞出斑的腿，担在自己大腿上开始按摩。借着换位变动姿势，带土有意一点点的调整自己和斑之间的位置，终于挪到了斑的身侧后。斑的后背完整的展现在面前，带土把手覆上蝴蝶骨之间的凹陷。斑一直以来最为敏感背后，只有少数被带土哄的开心时候才可以碰，平时无论谁摸到一点都会被打翻。

这个举动成功的引起了斑的注意。

“什么事？”斑的声音慵散的沙哑，心情颇好。配合着带土的动作舒展身体。他轻轻拍拍带土的腰，示意带土挪开手。

带土不应声，乘着斑这会儿只动口不动手的慵懒，继续在斑身后摸摸索索。最后大胆的捂住斑后心的旧伤，空着的另一只手仔细擦拭伤口边缘皱起的皮肤。

手心的热量源源不断的渗过来，终于斑不耐烦这种扰动，起身避开带土的骚扰。带土等的就是这个机会，趁机反客为主，贴着池壁坐下让斑坐在自己叉开的双腿之间，斑可以整个靠在自己身上。在斑反对前迅速拆开发卷，缓慢轻柔地替斑拆洗长发。

都说宇智波是猫科，这种程度的抚弄毛发竟然安抚有效。斑的暴躁情绪退潮了，干脆把整个上半身的重量都托付给带土，脚趾飘出水面，一下一下的拨弄着带土的小腿和脚踝。

带土觉得火候差不多。凑上去下颌压在斑的肩膀上，手上不停，嘴上也念叨起来，

‘斑。你看这些日子，有我给你作伴免得你一个人单着出去显眼。每天陪你锻炼陪你玩，还帮您看着周围的消息。你觉得我怎样？”

斑被带土按摩手法哄的舒服，也就默许了带土的僭越行为。随意的哼了一声表示听见了，顺手在带土伸展在身侧的大腿上掐了一把他让开一点距离，不要紧贴在背后。

带土顺从的后仰，错开缝隙。热水涌进带土的胸口和斑的后背之间。水面一波一波的涤荡。映衬的斑洁净的后背白晃晃的耀眼。带土的心情也跟着七上八下的摇晃着。

带土发现这个角度没有好的着力点，只能以一种挥霍腹肌的姿势仰着拉扯斑的发尾，继续叨叨，

“你看我这一米八的身高，瞧瞧，合起来超过2米的大长腿现在围着你。75公斤的体重每天陪你练陪你跑。晚上这些都属于你。自己不睡觉帮你按摩让你能休息好。而这一切一个月只花你3000块！”

斑动了，带土以为他要说话，谁知只是抬手推带土的胳膊调整着力点。等了许久，才听到回应，“所以呢？你要加工资？” 

带土梗住了。加工资也不错啊！

不对。带土咬住嘴唇。专注你的目的！带土暗自打气。

带土的手顺着头发滑向蝴蝶骨，继续往下溜到后腰，拧出一条热毛巾绕着腰侧前后擦洗。

这一套动作殷勤卖力，斑又没声了。双眼微阖合，任他摆弄。重心全倚在带土胸前，全身放松飘起来，随着水波微微晃荡。

带土偷偷瞄了一眼自己事先藏在角落里的观察镜。

镜子里看，斑已经被泡开了。额头和脖颈、露出水面的皮肤泛起淡淡的粉红色，脸颊上因为血液流畅染上一层红晕。一双长目微微阖上，长睫毛上一晃一晃的凝结着水雾。手臂随意的搭在带土伸开在两侧的大腿上，随着带土的动作用手指在带土身上无意识的画圈。

趁着斑沉沉欲睡，带土小心的将双臂绕过斑的身体两侧，不着痕迹的在斑身前交叠。眼看着斑的身体都被自己虚报在怀中，骤然发力从身后连胳膊带腰背将人一把搂紧，用力压住斑的反射性攻击；大腿同时发力夹紧控制住斑的腰腿——作为天天被斑揍的人，他最清楚斑的腰腹上的爆发力。确认斑被自己稳稳的箍在怀里了，他凑上斑的耳边轻声请求，“让我搬过去和你一起住吧。”

感受到斑的肌肉收缩绷紧，带土也跟着收紧手脚的禁锢圈使出全力牢牢固定住斑，不让他有隙发力，继续说下去 “你只有一个人。要是再有今天这样的袭击，你难道要靠那些绝？ 你看，我是不如你打得好。不过这些日子你教了我，对付一般人也够了。无针对你的计划无论什么，肯定都是很久前就酝酿了。准备的候肯定没想到现在多出一个我。

所以，我搬过去和你一起。我可以站在你身后。”

斑安静的待在带土的钳制中，安安稳稳的纹丝不动。

“你？” 听完了带土的独白，他话音里带笑 “只跑了一个街区就趴在床上不能动？你不行啊！”

“谁不行！”

带土分神反驳的瞬间，忽然天旋地转。斑不知用了什么拆缚术，将盘压在身上的带土整个掀开扔进浴池。居高临下的坐在带土的腰上将他一把压进水里。已经拆开洗净的黑长炸头发整齐的散在身后，威风凛凛的如同雄狮的鬃毛。

这是带土入水前最后看清的斑的脸。秀美凌厉的下颌线条，殷红的眼角、薄汗混着蒸汽水雾结成水滴从长睫毛上滚落，一粒一粒的砸进水中。带土后背拍起来的水花围绕着2人纷纷落下溅起更多的水沫。横梗在眼前的手臂，饱满的肌肉在光洁的皮肤下滚动，末端纤美有力的手腕从带土的眼前晃过，单手就压制住带土毫无章法的手刨脚蹬。劲腰下沉双腿夹紧带土的腰阻止带土乌龟翻身式挣脱起来。在带土被水呛昏过去之前，脑子里里闪过一个奇怪的念头，“有这样的脸和身体，该死的他为什还要穿衣服。”

看起来他是把这句话说出口了。尽管从旁观者的角度看，带土只是在沉下去的时候吐出一串泡泡。但是显然斑读懂了他的唇语。

压制解除，带土被斑提着肩膀拉出水面。刚刚透出一口气，一双温热的薄唇大大方方的压上了带土的嘴唇。斑贴着他的嘴唇轻轻的笑，带土感受着皮肤上传来的动作触感。一个字一个字，故意缓慢拉长让他读个明白，“现在，证明你到底行不行。” 

斑的长发在水里散开飘在四周，带土的视野里只有斑透着笑意的黑亮眼睛。

\------------------------还是拉灯--------------------------------------

从这天起，带土卷了铺盖搬到斑的主卧。斑的卧室大床睡两个人绰绰有余。正好绝每次买来带土的东西统统都放进斑的更衣室。一来二去的仿佛本该如此。

一转眼，3个月约定眼看期满。

斑将在月底离开这座城市。再回来也许是明年也许是后年，也许是从此再也不归。而按照那个几乎已被遗忘的约定，带土该走了。

斑连续一个星期没有出现。带土在套房里独自宅了一周。直到绝出现并沉默地送上一只纸袋。纸袋沉甸甸的，带土剥开一角，是满满一包钱。

原来如此。

带土毫不犹豫的拿走装钱的纸袋。之前的各种衣物和用品清点一番，凡是斑说过买给他的统统打包装走。尽管带土很善于用最小的包袱装最多的东西，行李还是多到需要绝帮忙叫了小货车。

带土回到了最初的地方。多了一份记忆和一包挣来的酬金。斑很慷慨，纸袋里的钱丰厚得让人无话可说。此外还有一车卖掉可以换同样多钱的细软物件。

尽管三个月带土从没捎钱回来过，那群不省心的室友不意外的都活着。看见带土带着行李重新出现，也纷纷回到了合住的破房子。

有了启动资金，大家正式的出道作生意办起了晓建筑公司。头目当然是带资建组的带土。就等着选个吉日揭牌开业。

然而真正开门时，头目换了人。带土拿着一张助学金支票，上学去了。

当初退学的学校不知怎么找到带土，说是市里有个青少年资助计划，今年下沉到这所中学。奖学金支持所有由于家庭原因流失的学生回归读书，去做“对社会有用的人”。

带土也名列在其中。只要带土签字就行。

“要做对社会有用的人啊” 带土还在学校那会那个循循善诱的天然呆教导员已经晋升为校长。不知道怎么回事，现在说起话来竟然和老校长一个味道。

最终带土选择去读书并还升入大学。没想到这个青少年资助计划竟然还覆盖高校。逃亡这些年，社会福利已经进展到这个程度了？带土在申请上签字并且当天就收到了助学金，立刻表示无所畏惧。

带土和同班同学差了好几岁。单纯热情的理想至上的小同学们让带土感慨万千。但是终究两厢 殊途、无话可说，日常还是和前室友们往来鼓捣晓公司。

最终出乎所有人意料，带土获得荣誉毕业。随后他毫不意外的收到了定向招聘邀请。层层面试后，带土名列最终入围三人之一，指定给boss做助理。最后由老板亲自终面。为了这个，他穿起之前斑给他的西服。那些东西带土渐渐的用掉或者卖掉了。唯独第一次买来的西服，被无意中保留到五年后。助学金虽然厚实，带土靠它也买不到比这件更好更合适的正装了。

就让这个发挥一下余热吧。

带土敲门的瞬间，忽然对这个办公室外的装饰福灵心至。

没错。他早就有疑问总是有这种恰到好处的资助计划追着他跑。

从13岁上无辜卷入变动，先是父母双双亡故，抚养的祖母去世、刚被好友家收养，又被混混逼债上门导致好友重伤。最终带土不得不抛弃身份，无亲无故的混进了老街的平民窟。带土早就认定运气这种东西是不会跟着他的。

看看，坐在那儿的老板不是宇智波斑是谁；被他猛烈的推门拍在墙上的正是那个去过印度的绝。

带土的履历书摊在桌上，斑一手托腮一手把资料翻的哗哗作响。带土撞门的巨大动静也没能使他屈尊抬眼。斑只是把资料推到一边，随意的笑了笑。

”发现了。嘛，也好。

坐那边，先自我介绍。”

“还有，衣服穿的还算合适。”

\--------------------------------------------


End file.
